petronascityfandomcom-20200214-history
Lorcione Family
The Lorcione crime family is one of 2 crime families in Petronas City. Lorcione family was founded by Lorgo, who came to Petronas City in March 2011. The whole territory of Lorcione City family is the old city core. The territory between Lorcione and Slavujček families is St. Jantol island, which no one controls. History Lorgo era in Hangar Mulat, when he was the head of the family.]]Lorgo, who came to Petronas City in March 2011, decided to make a gang and control the whole city, because his father told him so. Lorgo realised he had to control the city, so he made his gang. Lorgo named the family after an old men he met few years ago. Lorcione was only looking for a flower to save his wife, but was killed because of Vito Mancione, Lorgo's father. Lorgo named the family after Lorcione only to remember that there is injustice in the world. Soon, Lorgo started with drug dealing, and met drug dealer Mate. Mate started working for Lorgo. Soon after, many other people joined Lorcione family. In April 2011, Lorgo got a hangar, called hangar Mulat. While Lorgo lived in his White/Blue Skyscraper, he'd spend most time of the day in hangar Mulat, speaking to his members. Two of his most loyal members were Lucius Penelen, and Lukas Retriver, however, they were killed when Basilio Mancione took over Lorcione crime family. The hangar is the official base of Lorcione family, and Lorgo talked to his closest members in hangar. In late 2011/early 2012, Lorcione family was involed in political war between Shorty King and mayor Helliar, and Lorgo was the one who started the war. In June 2012, Lorgo, shortly before he was taken by Vito Mancione, decided to change the family, after meeting a terrorist Ahmed Dupasquet in the sewer and seeing a man killing a small baby. Lorgo decided to help people, work and kill evil people with the family. However, soon, he was taken by Vito Mancione and couldn't do so. Basilio Mancione era In June 2012, Vito Mancione got rid of his bastard son Lorgo, and put his son Basilio Mancione as the head of Lorcione crime family. Since then, Petronas became much "darker", and more people are dealing with mafia, and the police has more problems. Basilio also hired Mihael Konpijutor and Franjo Filipović to work on a man that would kill superhero Masker. Also, Basilio hired The Joker to push superhero Batman to its limits. Relationships Slavuječks When Slavujčeks appeared in the city in September 2011, they took the new city core. Lorgo couldn't do anything, because new core was full of gypsies and Slavujčeks. Therefore, he decided he had to find another way to get rid of Slavujčeks, so he tried to find Rose Path's secret object. One member of the family, Carlios, was killed because Lorgo was unhappy with information Carlios collected when he broke into Helliar's Modern House and the New Main Mayoralty. In March 2012, Lorgo met with Ivo Slavujček on St. Jantol's Island, where Slavujček asked Lorgo to get rid of Desteroth for him. Business Drugs Lorcione family has business with drugs, and dealer Mate used to give Lorgo his money every month. Lorgo also wanted to make a business deal with his father, Vito Mancione. However, now, when Basilio Mancione is the head of Lorcione crime family, Vito Mancione helps Lorcione family when necessary. Prostitution Lorcione family gets money from Public House. Many people visit Icerman and Lorcione family gets most of the money because of that. It is unknown if Basilio Mancione visits Icerman, but it is very likely. Administration Leadership *2011–2012— Lorgo – started the family and named it Lorcione after a man he met long time ago. He was most likely killed on orders of drug lord, his own father Vito Mancione in June 2012. *2012–present— Basilio Mancione - came after Lorgo was taken by Vito Mancione, killed Lorgo's two most loyal members, Lucius Penelen and Lukas Retriver. Members There are many members of Lorcione family, however, some known and more important ones are: Basilio Mancione, Jemmy, Sasha, Miko Brzojav, Krešo Brzojav, Franz Ketenberg, Mate, Martin Kranjčić, Lucius, Lukas, Mr. Mufna. Most people of The Senate, famous politicians, work/have worked with Lorcione crime family. Former members are: Lorgo, Lucius Penelen, Lukas Retriver, Shorty King and Carlios. Category:Mafia families Category:Groups and organizations